I saw Grandma kissing Santa
by steampunk-archer
Summary: Gold's youngest grandchild spies her grandmother locking lips with Santa on Christmas eve


Title: I saw grandma kissing Santa clause.

Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or it's characters.

Summary: Gold's youngest grandchildren spy their grandmother locking lips with Santa on Christmas eve.

AN: This is AU as Neal is alive and Rumple is free of the curse. This is pure fluff with our beloved floof family for thesundayflooffest

It was Christmas eve and the Golds and Cassidy's were going to spend the holiday at the old, pink victorian that belonged to Mr. Gold.

Little Heather Jane Cassidy who was all of four had vowed to herself that she would catch Santa Clause in the act; delivering their presents.

It was just after dinner and mommy and daddy were helping clean up dinner.

Heather was sitting on her Grandpa David's lap as he talked with uncle Robin.

"Gramps?"

"yes, princess."

"when is santa getting here? I wanna leave out some cookies for him with milk."

both Robin and David smiled at the little girl.

"father Christmas will be here later tonight, poppet." Robin told the girl.

"yeah, papa says he comes only when everyone is asleep…papa says Santa is shy." Roland continued.

Heather seemed to accept this and didn't object when her mother said it was time for bed.

Later that night as she law wake in her bed that was once one of Grandpa's guest rooms. She wore a red and green plaid nightgown that and been a gift from her auntie Regina.

The child sat up in bed and got her stuffed teddy bear Mr. Jingles (another gift, this one from granny and Auntie Ruby)

slowly she padded down stairs; wanting to catch Santa delivering gifts.

The little girl froze at the top of the stairs when she heard voices.. one of those voices belonged to grandma Belle.

Silently she went down the stairs and gasped when she saw her grandma Belle talking with Santa Clause under the mistletoe. What was her grammy doing with Santa?

It came as quite a shock then that her grammy stood on her tipey toes and kissed Santa!

She let out a little squeak which alerted Belle and Santa.

"Oh no." she said.

"What are you doing up, missy?"

belle asked as she came over and picked up her grand daughter.

"whats you doing kissing Santa?" the child asked sternly.

"Grandpa not gonna like this."

At that Santa chuckled and walked over the the two.

"Don't worry, little one, your grammy was just thanking me for the presents." He looked over at Belle and winked at her.

"yes, I came to make sure Santa enjoyed the cookies that we baked for him today." she pointed toward the empty plate of cookies near the tree.

"they were the best cookies ever." Santa continued patting his belly.

Belle smiled at Heather.

"isn't that great, baby? Santa loves your cookies."

Heather nodded. "glad you liked'em, Santa." she smiled.

"though I dunno if Mrs. Claus will be to happy that he ate the whole plate." with her free hand she poked Santa.

"uh.. well Mrs. Claus is a very understanding woman." he replied.

"Now, I have a lot of other families to visit, princess. How about you let your grammy tuck you back into bed."

He booped her nose and she giggled.

"Mewy Christmas, Santa."

"Merry Christmas, Heather."

Belle entered her room quietly and shut the door quietly.

"she's asleep, she doesn't suspect a thing."

belle told Santa who was sitting on her bed.

"thats good, I thought for sure we had ruined Christmas for her." he pulled off his hat, beard and white wig to reveal Rumplestiltskin.

"though I can just imagine her telling all of Storybrooke that her grandpa is Santa."

Rumple said with a grown.

Belle laughed. "thankfully Robin volunteered to be Santa next year." she moved closer towards her husband.

"do you need help, Santa?"

He was trying to get out of his Santa get up.

"please, dear. I still think there was to much padding… why Bae insisted on adding on to the costume is beyond me."

Belle giggled. "I think he just was surprised that you wanted to dress up as Santa. Belle kissed Rumple. "your a wonderful grandfather, Rumple. I'm sure Heather will tell our great grandchildren the story of the time she caught grammy kissing Santa ."

Rumple smiled at his beloved wife. "well Mrs. Gold, Santa is a lucky man then indeed."

The End


End file.
